danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Willow Chantelle
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Willow Chantelle is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life When she was young, Willow had dreamt to become someone popular and famous, just like the celebrities that were loved and adored by many others. She imagined herself in many occupations she had desired, and also hoped she would achieve those dreams. One of her dream occupations was to become a DJ, and that's where she picked up an interest for music. Many of the friends supported her, while her parents wished her the best. Unfortunately, she had been struggling within her own thoughts, thinking she wouldn't be good enough, and scared no one would listen to her remixes. This gave her the idea to put her dreams in a hiatus, not caring for them in a while. She then got some rest and though about her decisions for a while, hoping she would find a conclusion that will satisfy her, but she had enough of waiting around. She wanted to achieve her dreams as a DJ, and she did. She made some remixes online and some people actually loved it, and that was where she found her conclusion. She then received a letter one day, inviting her to a game being held in a mansion. She wasn't sure, but at the end of the letter, it addressed her as, "Ultimate DJ". This gave her the motivation she needed and asked her parents. Her parents allowed her, and so she agreed to go, thus starting her adventure at the mansion. Name and Development The name Willow means "willow tree", while the name Chantelle means "singer. to sing. song". This person is based of the author's real friends. He decides to put her in this story for fun. Appearance Willow is pale-skinned and quite short. She has shoulder-length magenta gradient hair and has brown eyes. She wears a dark purple sweater and long pants in a shade of pink, with also black slip-on shoes. In addition, she has pink highlights on her hair and she wears black glasses. Personality Willow is a daydreamer. She loves to imagine herself in different situations, which helps her in figuring out solutions throughout her day. She is open-minded when it comes to decisions and people, and hopes that others will smile because of her. Willow isn't that much of a rebel but is very reckless and sometimes would threaten that person for fun, but would never do it. Willow can comfort any person she sees, and can motivate that person into doing the things they love. Although all of that, Willow has one big weakness, and that is being alone. Being alone reminds her that she is still alone in the world she is in and it makes her sad. Whenever she is alone, she also gets paranoid of her surroundings, scared if someone would attack her or harm her in any way they want. Which is why Willow best works in groups rather then working alone. The daydreamer with many dreams, from big and small, but filled with paranoia, hoping she won't fall. Skills and Talent Ultimate DJ Her title showcases her talent in remixing music and composing fresh beats. Willow knows how to use all sorts of programs regarding remixing music, composing music and listening to music. She believes in the power of music, where it changes the moods and mindsets of people, and is very creative when it comes to dropping fresh beats. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation